


The Sins of the Father

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise appearance by his father at his twenty-fifth birthday party almost ruins Elijah's private celebration with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elijah's 25th birthday, January 2006.

Sean let himself into Elijah's house and felt the familiar little thrill pass through his body. The first time he had used the key, _his_ key, he'd felt like a character in a 1940's B-movie carrying on a backstreet affair, sneaking away for a clandestine meeting with his lover, and he had to admit, the Venice beach house definitely had it all over some no-tell motel. After the first few times, that feeling had passed, replaced by… Pride? Contentment? If he had to put a name on it, he'd have to say what he felt was pure happiness.

If he knew Elijah was home, Sean often rang the bell to announce himself, out of good manners, but if he was meeting Elijah there, he always came early so he'd be obliged to let himself in. When Elijah found him there and asked him why he'd arrived so early, Sean would simply shrug and say it was just his anal nature, better to be early than to be late. He would never admit to Elijah that he always showed up early because he wanted an excuse to use his key. Not that he needed one. There had been no terms attached to Elijah's giving of the key, no restrictions put upon when he could use it. Sean had interpreted the gift as an open invitation. He didn't intend to abuse the privilege, but it warmed his heart to know that whenever he chose to drop by, he would always be welcomed.

It was only a little past nine, and Sean didn't expect Elijah home until at least midnight. He was with his Mom and Hannah, having a private family dinner, and Sean had no desire to intrude. They'd have _their_ celebration when Elijah returned home, and the thought of having the birthday boy all to himself had Sean tingling with anticipation. Stepping through the front door, he put down the shopping bag he was carrying and felt for the light switch on the wall. His hand froze when he heard the voice come out of the darkness.

"You're early, Irish."

"Jesus, Elijah!" Sean gasped, flipping the wall switch and flooding the room with light. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Elijah said dryly. He was sitting on the couch. Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table, and Sean could see the ashtray beside them was full of cigarette butts.

"Very funny. I meant I didn't expect to find you here so soon." He joined Elijah on the couch. "I thought you'd still be at your birthday dinner."

Elijah lit another clove and inhaled deeply. "I didn't stay for dinner after I found out the guest list had changed."

"Changed?" Sean asked. "How? Was someone else there?"

Elijah got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with two beers. He handed one to Sean, then took a long swallow from his own bottle before giving his one-word reply. "Warren."

_Warren_. In all the time he had known Elijah, Sean had never heard him refer to his father by anything but his given name. "That must have been a shock," he said. "Did your Mom invite him?"

Elijah shook his head. "He invited himself, just showed up out of the blue, with no warning. I told him to take his sorry ass back where he came from, but Mom said he could stay, join us for my birthday celebration, as if his showing up hadn't already ruined it. Well she may have lost her mind, but I haven't."

Sean put his hand on Elijah's shoulder and could feel a slight tremor running through the slight frame. There was still so much pain there, so much anger. Elijah had denied it over and over again, said he didn't give a fuck about the old man, but Sean knew it wasn't true. Being abandoned by his father had hurt Elijah terribly, and those wounds had never healed. "I know how you feel, Elijah."

Elijah stiffened. "No, Sean. You don't. You don't have a fucking clue."

"Yes I do. My folks split up, too, remember?"

"Not the same thing," Elijah told him. "You didn't lose your father. He didn't just drop out of your life. Fuck, Seanie, you've got three fathers, and they all love you like crazy."

"I'm sure your father loves you."

"Yeah right."

"Elijah---"

"If he does," Elijah said, his voice dripping with contempt, "I'll just bet Warren started feeling the love about the time his son became Frodo." He held Sean's gaze defiantly, as if daring him to offer a denial, then heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Seanie. I just don't have your faith in human nature."

Sean sipped his beer as he tried to come up with something comforting to say. He wished he could defend Warren, if only to try to make Elijah feel better, but it was hard to make a case for the man's motives when he thought Elijah was most likely right about him.

Elijah was right about Sean, too. The idea that a man could turn his back on his own child was beyond his comprehension because he'd been so incredibly fortunate during his own childhood. He'd grown up with a wonderful father, a man who had adopted him as a toddler, but never considered him anything less than his own blood. Then he'd been lucky enough to find his biological father, and the man, a virtual stranger, had welcomed Sean into his life. And if he wasn't blessed enough, when his parents had divorced, his mother's new husband had become not just a step-father to him, but another father. Remarkably, he was still close to all three men, especially to John, the man who had raised him. Sean hated to admit it, but as much as he could empathize, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't really know what Elijah was feeling. But that didn't mean he shouldn't do his best to help him deal with it.

"Mom let him stay," Elijah said as if he still couldn't quite believe it. "What was she thinking?"

"Maybe she was still feeling the Christmas spirit," Sean suggested.

Elijah snorted. "Who are you, Tiny Fucking Tim? I swear, Irish, if you say 'God bless us, everyone' you're going to be wearing that beer instead of drinking it!"

Sean forced a smile. "I wasn't going to suggest Debbie was visited by three spirits."

"Good thing."

"But people tend to get philosophical this time of year."

Elijah's dark brows rose in an arch of skepticism. "Sean, you're the only one I know who gets philosophical this time of year. Actually, you're the only one I know who gets philosophical _any_ time of year."

Sean exhaled loudly. It was obvious Elijah had his mind made up, so he tried a different tact. "Okay, forget philosophy, but we've just started a brand new year, and a new year tends to have people looking back on their lives, questioning some of their choices."

Elijah looked incredulous. "Are you trying to tell me you think Warren's sorry he ran out on us? He's had almost ten years to think about the fact that he left us. Why should he suddenly decide to show up now?"

"Maybe it's taken him this long to realize what he lost."

"He didn't lose us!" Elijah said with uncharacteristic vehemence. "He threw us away!"

"I know, Elwood," Sean said calmly, "and I'm sure he thinks about that every day. He has to regret not keeping in touch with you."

Elijah looked at Sean in wonder. "You really _can't_ help seeing the best in everyone, can you, Seanie?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Well I can't, not where he's concerned." Elijah put down his beer and moved closer to Sean. "Enough talk, Irish," he said as his fingers attacked the buttons on Sean's shirt. "I want my birthday present."

"Elijah."

When he had the shirt unbuttoned, Elijah lowered the zipper of Sean's jeans and lifted his cock out of his underwear.

"Elijah," Sean said again, more forcefully this time. He grasped Elijah's wrists and held them. "Don't."

"You're not hard yet," Elijah said in surprise. "Well I can take care of that." He leaned forward, bringing his head down to Sean's lap and touching his lips to the head of Sean's cock.

Sean tightened his grip on Elijah's wrists and shook him. "Stop it."

Elijah's head bobbed up and he stared at Sean, uncomprehending. "What the fuck! You don't want me?"

Sean released his wrists, then took Elijah's hands in his. "You know I do."

"Then what's the problem?" Elijah jumped up from the sofa, pulling Sean up with him and dragging him along as he made his way to the bedroom. "We don't get enough time together as it is, and we've already wasted enough of what little time we do have talking. Come on, I want that monster cock of yours inside me right now."

Sean went along dutifully, and when they reached the bedroom, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Elijah stood in front of him, frantically stripping off his jeans and tee shirt, but Sean made no move to remove his own clothes.

"Hurry up," Elijah prodded, "time's a wasting." When Sean didn't move, Elijah pursed his lips. "Have you forgotten how this works, Irish? It hasn't been _that_ long, has it? OK, let me refresh your memory. First our clothes come off. Then we fuck." He patted Sean's arm. "Don't worry, it will all come back to you."

Sean reached out a hand and forcibly pulled Elijah, clad only in his boxers, down next to him on the bed. "I haven't forgotten anything. Being inside you is all I can think about, but I want making love to you to be something more than a way for you to escape."

"Escape? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your emotions are all over the place," Sean said gently. "You're angry, hurt, confused. I don't want you to have sex with me just so you won't have to think about your father."

"You've really flipped, Sean! I don't give a fuck about Warren, one way or another."

"Really."

"Yeah, really. I only brought him up because you asked why I wasn't at Mom's, but if you're not interested in my life--"

"You know better than that. I love you, and what hurts you hurts me, don't you know that by now?"

"Well you don't have to worry because Warren didn't hurt me. I forgot about him the minute I left Mom's."

"Sure you did. That's why you went through six beers and a whole pack of cigarettes by the time I got here. That's why he's all we've been talking about since I walked in the door. You don't have to hide your feelings, Elijah. It's okay to admit you still care."

"I don't care."

"Liar."

Despite his denial, Sean could see the truth in Elijah's eyes. Elijah was a good enough actor to fool everyone else, but Sean knew those eyes too well, could read every nuance in them, however slight. Try as he might, after seven years, it was impossible for Elijah to hide his true feelings from Sean.

Elijah's shoulders sagged. "Fuck, Astin, I wish you didn't know me so well."

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Elijah's body relaxed against Sean's and he settled into his favorite position, resting his head on Sean's shoulder. "I'm sorry I acted like such a cunt."

Sean kissed the top of his head. "You're forgiven."

Elijah bit his lip. "It wasn't all about Warren, Sean, I swear. You _did_ come here to be with me, and since you can't spend the night, don't you think we should get started?"

"We've got plenty of time," Sean said. "Why don't we just lie here for a while and talk?"

"Can we be naked while we talk?" Elijah asked hopefully.

Sean chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." He was half-naked already, thanks to Elijah, so he took off his disheveled clothing and slid under the covers.

Elijah took off his boxers and slid in beside Sean. "I don't know why I still let Warren get to me."

"He's your father," Sean said, putting his arms around Elijah and pulling him close. "It's a bond that can't be broken, not by time or distance."

"When I was a kid, I'd have given anything to have him show up at the house the way he did tonight, but now? He can't think Mom would take him back."

"No, I'm sure he realizes that ship has sailed, but maybe he thinks there's still a chance to salvage some kind of relationship with his children."

"But why now?"

"It's your birthday, Elijah. I think his showing up at the house tonight is very significant, just like this birthday. You're 25. You've reached the quarter century mark."

"Is that your way of telling me I need to start growing up?"

Sean nuzzled Elijah's neck. "You are grown up, and you had to do it way too early. That's something your father will always have to answer for. You became your family's sole support, and that responsibility robbed you of a lot of your childhood."

"You grew up making movies, too," Elijah protested.

"I know, but my situation was different. I could have stopped if I'd wanted to without it hurting us financially. In fact, I think my Dad would have preferred it, but you had no choice."

"It wasn't so bad. I had fun, and if I hadn't moved to LA as a kid, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"Yes," Sean said with a wry smile, "a superstar."

Elijah's hand snaked across Sean's chest and gave his nipple a hard squeeze. "That's not what I meant, asshole. I meant I wouldn't be here with you. If I wasn't in the industry, we'd never have met, never have fallen in love."

"There is that," Sean admitted.

Elijah was quiet for a minute, then asked, "You think I should I have stayed at my Mom's, don't you? Had it out with him."

"I would never presume to tell you how to deal with your father, Elijah."

"But _you_ would have stayed, wouldn't you?"

Sean nodded. "Yes, I would have stayed."

"Why?"

"Just to get things off my chest, let him know how much he hurt me, but just because you couldn't do it tonight, Lijah, doesn't mean you can't do it some time in the future. It might not make any difference to your father, but I think it would make _you_ feel a lot better, help you let go of some of the pain you've been carrying around since you were a kid."

Elijah seemed to be thinking it over. "I guess." After a long pause he added, "You know, he's probably still at Mom's."

"I suppose. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe I should call and talk to him."

Sean sat up, his face shadowed by concern. "You should give it some more thought. I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for."

"You're not pushing me, Sean. I asked you what you thought and you told me. I think I've always known it was the right thing to do, and maybe now is finally the right time to do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sean nodded. "All right then." He leaned forward, preparing to get up. "I'll leave so you'll have some privacy while you make your call."

"No--don't," Elijah said, putting his hand in the middle of Sean's chest and pushing him back against the pillows. "Please, Irish, I want you to stay. I'm going to call from the living room, but I need you to be here when I come back. Will you stay?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks, Seanie." Elijah kissed him and got out of bed.

Sean settled back to enjoy the sight of Elijah moving about the room, captivated, as always, by the younger man's beauty, but also by his total lack of self-consciousness. His own weight still fluctuated, and despite his best efforts to control it, he found himself, once again, a little thick around the middle. He knew Elijah loved his body no matter what shape he was in, but Sean still felt uncomfortable being naked unless they were in bed. It was obvious that Elijah suffered from no such insecurity. Sean smiled as he watched him go out into the living room wearing, as Sam Gamgee would have put it, naught but his skin.

The house was unusually quiet. Without the music that was normally blaring from the stereo, Sean could hear Elijah moving around in the living room, but didn't hear his voice. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his jeans and went to the door, thinking Elijah had changed his mind about making the call. He was about to call out to him when he heard Elijah say, "Mom, it's me. Is he still there? No, I don't want to fight. Could you just put him on the phone?" Sean recognized the sound of Elijah firing up his lighter, and the spicy scent of cloves wafted back to the bedroom. Then he heard, "Dad? It's Elijah." He closed the door and got back into bed.

It was twenty minutes later by Sean's watch when Elijah came back. He said nothing, just slipped back into bed. Sean waited, but when Elijah didn't volunteer anything on his own, he asked, "Are you all right?" Elijah only nodded, and wrapped his body around Sean's. The pale skin was chilled and Sean gathered Elijah closer, warming him with his body. He knew he should leave it alone, that Elijah would talk to him when he was ready, but despite Elijah's insistence that Sean hadn't convinced him to do it, he felt responsible for Elijah deciding to make the call to his father. "I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" Elijah asked.

"I guess it didn't go well with your father?"

"No worse than I expected. I told him how I felt about what he did to us, and you were right, Seanie, I do feel better."

"And Warren?"

Elijah shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe nothing will change between us, but at least I can say I tried."

"No matter what happens, I'm proud of you for facing your demons."

"Thanks, Seanie."

"I hope I get the chance to meet your father one day."

Elijah looked up with a puzzled expression. "What the fuck for?"

"To thank him."

"What could you possibly have to thank him for?"

Sean ran his hand down Elijah's back in slow, soft strokes. "He did something for which I'll always be grateful."

"Really? What?"

"He made you."

A faint blush crept into Elijah's cheeks. "Will you make love to me now, Irish?" he asked.

Sean touched his lips to Elijah's in a gentle kiss. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
